Sonumi Ōshima
Sonumi Ōshima (''大島 歎海, ''Ōshima Sonumi) ''was an orphan of Kirigakure who became the apprentice of Kabuto Yakushi. Under Kabuto's tutelage, she cultivated her natural talent as a medical-nin. Sonumi also assisted in Orochimaru's research and experimentation, particularly that involving his juinjutsu. Background Sonumi was born in Kirigakure. After the deaths of their parents, her older sister, Miru, adapted to the shinobi lifestyle in order to keep both girls out of poverty. Sonumi was often left alone due to her sister's constant absence and developed an introverted personality after being bullied by other children in the village. Miru took notice of her sister's loneliness and tried to alleviate it by giving her small exercises to develop her chakra control and by encouraging her dream of becoming a medical-nin, although she knew that it was unlikely that Sonumi would ever be able to join the academy at the proper age due to being unable to meet the physical requirements. Miru was recruited into Kiri's Cypher Division shortly after becoming a chūnin, and while her ANBU rank paid better, she eventually met her untimely death during a mission protecting intel. Personality At first glance, Sonumi seems like she is not cut out for the shinobi lifestyle. She is small and unassuming. She focuses on the use of medical jutsu. She smiles too much. She laughs at things that most people don't quite understand. She is attentive to everyone that she meets and always offers her politeness. One minute she doubts an ally, and the next minute she believes an enemy without question. But Sonumi is guarded. Her mind is always at work, and while it might not move along the same lines of logic that others use, she's actually quite brilliant. She is alert, though it sometimes appears that she's spacing out. Her environment is always carefully noted. She sees possibilities that others wouldn't consider. She comprehends difficult situations quickly and quietly. Her logic is unusual, but it's normally very sound. To her, possibilities are paramount; the realism of the moment is only of passing concern. Sonumi is usually very good at reading people. She has a talent for seeing past facades and false bravado to the real heart and soul of a person, and she can usually tell when someone is lying to her, although it is not impossible to deceive her by playing on her tendency to be sympathetic. Sonumi has always been an receptive person, easily understanding of the problems of others. Sonumi has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She can empathize honestly with those that are hurting, but she is able to sort through the facts and her impressions rationally. As a universal thinker, it is hard for her to think in black and white terms; everything strikes her as a shade of gray. For instance, what she usually sees when encountered with an enemy is another person with feelings and goals and dreams, just like herself. While many shinobi might consider such empathy a weakness, Sonumi attempts to harness it as a strength and uses her intuition to evaluate her enemies and predict their actions. She is always thoughtful of others and their feelings and regards them as importantly as other factors when making deductions or decisions. She respects the beliefs of others, and she will rarely preach or chide. While Sonumi might verbally agree with someone just to keep the peace, however, she will do it her way in the end. Unbeknownst to most people, she is a silently stubborn person. Sonumi's sense of humor is a bit unusual, to say the least. For some reason, she thinks it is funny to say things that come across as sounding amazingly stupid to those who don't know her well. Given how widely she smiles when she decides to start kidding around, even her closest friends don't always know if she's joking or not. The best indicator is to watch for the peculiar laugh that she almost always includes when she's kidding. Sonumi is the first to smile at a stranger when everyone else is frowning. She is content to be around people when they laugh. Her sense of timing is important. She knows exactly when it's time to be serious, and she loathes inappropriate comments at inappropriate times almost as much as she loathes being misinterpreted or misunderstood. But when things seem dark, one only need look to Sonumi's gentle humor to attempt to brighten the mood, for it is in her nature. Most of Sonumi's life was spent in solitude. She was a somewhat extroverted girl when she was a child, but she was often picked on by other children. Because of this, Sonumi kept quiet and downplayed her intelligence in order to keep from standing out. She isolated herself from others her age to avoid the pain of her social awkwardness. She didn't have friends because of this; the only positive contact she shared was with her sister, who was a part of Kiri's Cypher Division and was often gone on missions before her death. Sonumi's mind was her escape from the loneliness that she was prone to feeling. The inner workings of her head have long been a refuge from her outer surroundings, lending her a sense of tranquility whenever she is experiencing emotional upheaval. As she has grown older and learned that she can find happiness just in living and by seeking answers to her questions, her daydreams have decreased a great deal. But if you see her gaze become distant, she is probably deeply involved in a world of her own. She retreats to this place when she cannot handle what she is facing. Likewise, there will always be times that she finds herself lonely, and she will spend a quiet moment privately confiding to the portrait she keeps of her sister. She is desperately afraid of being left alone once again, which is a big part of why she's so determined to give her all to being an excellent medical-nin. Medical-nin save people from death; they play god with the lives of others every day. ''Who wouldn't aspire to that ultimate purpose? she wonders to herself. Of course, Sonumi knows that life is uncertain. The people you love might be gone tomorrow. Even she might die in a way no one could predict. So she seeks to live a rich and full life. There are a million experiences that she has never had a chance to savor, so she wants to try everything she possibly can, and every moment that her heart is beating is dear to her. You will never hear Sonumi say that she is bored; even when all is calm and quiet, she observes and savors what she sees. Sonumi doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Most don't realize this, because she is so open and friendly with people. But her deepest, most private feelings are rarely shared with anybody. If she is hurting, she keeps it bottled up inside. Sonumi feels she should be the one to deal with her own problems, and doesn't think she should rely on others for this. It's not healthy for her, because those emotions continue to build, leaving her frustrated and weary, until she finally breaks down and her emotions pour out without explanation. She is somewhat guarded about letting others into her world and does not trust easily. She has no reservations about delivering honest and sincere compliments, though. and despite her flaws, her good intentions and her big heart tend to quickly endear her to others. People tend to forget sometimes that Sonumi is sensitive due to her medical capabilities, her independent nature, and her ability to bounce back from hurt or harm so easily. She does not dwell on the past and is quick to forgive, which also contributes to the impression that she is someone who is unshakable. Her feelings are tender and easily injured although she never allows for this to show outwardly. Though she is capable of wearing the calm and collected mask when others rely on her for emotional support, conflict never fails to affect her on a personal level. If she needs to, she will cry. But her feelings will never stop her from doing what she needs to do, nor will they keep her from coming closer to finding her truth. Appearance Sonumi is rather average in overall appearance. She is able to blend into crowds easily due to her dark hair and fair skin. Sonumi usually keeps her hair pinned up and away from her face when she is in giving medical attention. Her face is ovular, her nose is small, and her dark grey eyes are medium-sized and distant looking. She tends not to wear makeup, although she may occasionally apply it when she feels so inclined. Sonumi is surprisingly small in stature, and people often mistake her for a young child. The only clue to her true age is her endowment with a womanly figure. Sonumi does not enjoy the attention that comes with the revelation that she is indeed older than she seems, and oftentimes, she would much rather be seen as a child for the sake of minimizing her importance in the eyes of enemies. Thus, she attempts to hide her insecurity beneath many layers of baggy clothing. Sonumi's somewhat defensive body language also speaks volumes about her reserved disposition. However, she always tries to appear friendly and interested when she is engaged by someone. She is also very polite and bases most of her actions on response rather than initiation. Sonumi's tendency to keep to herself unless she has a profound contribution makes her appear quite cold and aloof. She often busies herself with writing in her leisure time. It is easy to tell when she is inviting company or is lost in thought by her body language. In the company of others, Sonumi nearly always wears her quiet mask, her lips gently curved to remain pleasant. However, her neutrality is betrayed when her eyes are intensely focused on the person she is engaging. It is still difficult to read her true emotions under normal circumstances. Her clothing usually consists of layering the essentials. She wears whatever is most comfortable or efficient and tends not to worry about her outfits so long as they cover her body well. However, she does make a conscious effort to dress nicely on some days, usually on a whim, and not to impress others. She prefers not to wear any jewelry, with the exception of a copper ring on a thin chain around her neck, which is hidden under her garments. She also has a habit of wearing geta to add an estimated five centimeters to her diminutive height. Sonumi's voice is smooth and reassuring, and she always uses the proper honorifics. She suffers a slight lisp, but this is not readily apparent unless she speaks too quickly or is severely shaken, during which time she will revert to an unpolished and simplistic manner of speech. This 'ordinary voice' sometimes leaves her unable to communicate herself precisely and greatly embarrasses her. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Through her summoning contract, Sonumi is able to summon hummingbirds. They assist her in collecting materials for poisons, antidotes, and medicines. While this summon is not often used for battle, Sonumi has developed a technique in which she is able to summon hundreds of hummingbirds at the same time, which does not require an extreme use of chakra due to the relatively small size of individual hummingbirds. The initial strike bombards her enemies with superficial wounds, and the second showers them in poison, which enters these wounds and quickly takes effect. They are also able to swarm and distract the enemy so that they are unable to pinpoint her location. She considers this technique to be a valuable addition to her long-range arsenal, but she does not utilize it often. Nature Transformation Sonumi is proficient with three nature transformations, Wind Release, Yang Release, and Yin Release. Intelligence Other Skills Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Three-Tails' Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Power Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Sonumi makes a small appearance along with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Trivia * The name "Ōshima" (大島) means "large island" and is a very common Japanese surname in coastal areas. Sonumi's name is made up of the kanji for "grief" (歎) and "sea" (海). * Sonumi appeared in the omake at the end of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129, like many of the other minor characters. * According to the databook(s): ** Sonumi's hobbies are practicing calligraphy and meditating. ** Sonumi is not interested in fighting anyone in particular. ** Sonumi has not completed any official missions. ** Sonumi's favorite phrase is "Things are beautiful when you love them" (もしあなたが愛しているならば、物は美しい, Moshi anata ga aishi te iru nara ba, mono wa utsukushii). ** Her favorite food is shrimp, while her least favorite food is anything spicy. Quotes Reference Sonumi's current faceclaim is Renzu from Mushi-Shi. Original art will be coming soon. Her 'databook' phrase is a quote by Jean Anouilh. Also, here's some theme music just for fun. Category:DRAFT